Bloodlines Vampire System (costs)
Useful links on SLGI wiki: *Bloodlines Vampire System (basics) *Bloodlines Vampire System *Bloodlines Vampire System (Demographic research) *Bloodlines Vampire System (soul controversial) Other useful links: *Bloodlines Database *Bloodlines Wiki All this material is made from a document named The Truth About Bloodlines, created by Anaimfinity Resident. Only parts of the document are listed here. The entire document can be downloaded from the following address: https://mega.co.nz/#!vAVHQLYA!J2DEkTUpvrNAED17DuWtFqCDCyaA6ZfsOA_ywR7m9yM This document was made by Anaimfinity Resident. I, Anaimfinity, release this into public domain. This means that anybody can copy it and use it in any way. However, if you copy and use or quote parts of it, you must give a link to a place where everybody can take a copy for verification. Overview It was proven that many Bloodlines players are in fact alts, created to increase the ranks of an already registered player. However, this is very expensive. The following article shows how much money should someone spend to get top ranks ONLY by creating alts. It is obviously that this will be very expensive: HOW EXPENSIVE IS PLAYING BLOODLINES Many players spend huge amounts of money for this. Some feed entire armies of alts. Others, buy you a HUD and will even pay you in extra. The third group, will try only to steal your soul, then never talk about you. Well, there are residents that joined this at their own will and with their own money, but they are not always linked to top players. You can see small families (groups of up to 100 players) that form clans. They are close friends and sometimes neighbors. These small clans are never going to the top. They stay put, they just enjoy their own roleplay. The following lists show the costs you spend to get ranked, suppose that you pay all your minions need (their HUD, their fluids and costs for their own minions). Calculation is made only for Bloodlines roleplay, not for War. Complete gear *HUD (all 3): 3x599 = 1797 L$ *AMULET: 7999 L$ *SPIKE / CLAW: 2x499 = 998 L$ *VIALS: 2x99 = 198 L$ *COFFIN / SARCOPHAGUS 2x599 = 1198 L$ *SCANNER: 499 L$ *BOUNDS: 2x999 = 1998 L$ *SIPHONS: 3x399 = 1197 L$ *BADGE: 199 L$ *INSIGNIA: 499 L4 *SOUL TROPHY: 299 L$ *WORMWOOD: 249 L$ *NIGHTSHADE: 249 L$ *VALERIAN: 249 L$ *HEMLOCK: 249 L$ *ELECTRUM: 999 L$ *VALERIAN: 49 L$ *WOLFSBANE: 249 L$ *HAUNT + bar pack: 999 L$ *TOTAL: 12 174 L$ (without amulet), 20 173 L$ (with amulet) *Transformed: 49.69 $ (without amulet), 82.33 $ (with amulet) Those who don't pay for amulet will pay more for body fluids, in time. Ranking costs Initial costs HUMAN - you need a HUD *599 L$ = 2.44 $ REVENANT - you will easy find someone to drain your humanity, so you only need the HUD *599 L$ = 2.44 $ VAMPIRE - You will need to fill yourself with blood. Since 0.25 liters = 14 L$, 5 liters = 280 L$. And don't forget the HUD. *599 + 280 = 879 L$ = 3.59 $ Costs for an army of souls (if you buy their HUD), over the initial costs BLOODLETTER - needs 10 souls (10 HUD devices) 879 + 10x599 = 6 879 L$ = 28.04 $ TORMENTOR - needs 25 souls 879 + 25x599 = 15 854 L$ = 64.71 $ HELLION - needs 50 souls 879 + 50x599 = 30 829 L$ = 125.8 $ IMPALER - needs 100 souls 879 + 100x599 = 60 779 L$ = 248.1 $ DEATHMERCHANT - needs 150 souls 879 + 150x599 = 90 729 L$ = 370.3 $ ARCHFIEND - needs 200 souls 879 + 200x599 = 120 679 L$ = 492.6 $ COUNT - needs 250 souls 879 + 250x599 = 150 629 L$ = 614.8 $ BARON - needs 300 souls 879 + 300x599 = 180 579 L$ = 737.1 $ PRINCE - needs 350 souls 879 + 350x599 = 210 529 L$ = 859.3 $ KING - needs 400 souls 879 + 400x599 = 240 479 L$ = 981.5 $ <>Costs of higher ranks, over the costs of a king 1 STAR KING - requests that 10 minions have 10 souls each (100 extra souls) 240 479 + 100x599 = 300 379 L$ = 1226 $ 2 STARS KING - requests that 15 minions have 15 souls each (15x15 = 225 extra souls) 240 479 + 225x599 = 375 254 L$ = 1531 $ 3 STARS KING - requests that 20 minions have 20 souls each (20x20 = 400 extra souls) 240 479 + 400x599 = 480 079 L$ = 1959 $ 4 STARS KING - requests that 25 minions have 25 souls each (25x25 = 625 extra souls) 240 479 + 625x599 = 614 854 L$ = 2510 $ 5 STAR KING - requests that 30 minions have 30 souls each (30x30 = 900 extra souls) 240 479 + 900x599 = 779 579 L$ = 3181 $ Beyond king EMPEROR - requires to have king minions with a total of 20 stars (cheapest - 20 with one star each) 240 479 + 20x300 379 = 6 248 059 L$ = 25 502 $. Currently there are a few vampire emperors registered. Achievements Majority of them are based on the amount of new players you make. So, to say: BLOOD STORM / HOWLING / HUMAN CHARMER / BLOOD LEGACY / MOON LAGACY / LIVING LEGACY, Costs: 599 L$ per HUD for each new target *Level 1 - 5 players = 5x599 = 2995 L$ = 12.22 $ *Level 2 - 10 players = 10x599 = 5990 L$ = 24.45 $ *Level 3 - 15 players = 15x599 = 8985 L$ = 36.67 $ *Level 4 - 20 players = 20x599 = 11 980 L$ = 48.90 $ *Level 5 - 25 players = 25x599 = 14 975 L$ = 61.12 $ BLOOD RIVER / MOON RIVER / BLOOD DOLL COLLECTOR / BLOOD LEGION / MOON LEGION / LIVING LEGION, Costs: 599 L$ per HUD for each new target *Level 1 - 10 players = 10x599 = 5990 L$ = 24.45 $ *Level 2 - 25 players = 25x599 = 14 975 L$ = 61.12 $ *Level 3 - 50 players = 50x599 = 29 950 L$ = 36.67 $ *Level 4 - 100 players = 100x599 = 59 900 L$ = 122.2 $ *Level 5 - 250 players = 250x599 = 149 750 L$ = 611.2 $ RESURRECTOR / RESCUER (hemlock = wormwood = 249 L$) *Level 1 - 5 players = 5x249 = 1245 L$ = 5.08 $ *Level 2 - 10 players = 10x249 = 2490 L$ = 10.16 $ *Level 3 - 15 players = 15x249 = 3735 L$ =15.24 $ *Level 4 - 20 players = 20x249 = 4980 L$ = 20.33 $ *Level 5 - 25 players = 25x249 = 6225 L$ = 25.41 $ ABYSS FLOOD / VAILANT CARAVAN (hemlock = wormwood = 249 L$) *Level 1 - 10 players = 10x249 = 2490 L$ = 12.70 $ *Level 2 - 25 players = 25x249 = 6225 L$ = 25.41 $ *Level 3 - 50 players = 50x249 = 12 450 L$ = 50.82 $ *Level 4 - 100 players = 100x249 = 24 900 L$ = 101.6 $ *Level 5 - 250 players = 250x249 = 62 250 L$ = 254.1 $ LIBERATOR (electrum = 999 L$) *Level 1 - 5 players = 5x999 = 4995 L$ = 20.39 $ *Level 2 - 10 players = 10x999 = 9990 L$ = 40.78 $ *Level 3 - 15 players = 15x999 = 14 985 L$ =61.16 $ *Level 4 - 20 players = 20x999 = 19 980 L$ = 81.55 $ *Level 5 - 25 players = 25x999 = 24 975 L$ = 101.9 $ HEROIC DEEDS (electrum = 999 L$) *Level 1 - 10 players = 10x999 = 9990 L$ = 20.39 $ *Level 2 - 25 players = 25x999 = 24 975 L$ = 101.9 $ *Level 3 - 50 players = 50x999 = 49 950 L$ = 203.9 $ *Level 4 - 100 players = 100x999 = 99 900 L$ = 407.8 $ *Level 5 - 250 players = 250x999 = 249 750 L$ = 1019 $ CURSER - Costs: 599 L$ per HUD for each new target *Level 1 - 2 players = 2x599 = 1198 L$ = 4.89 $ *Level 2 - 4 players = 4x599 = 2396 L$ = 9.78 $ *Level 3 - 6 players = 6x599 = 3594 L$ = 14.67 $ *Level 4 - 9 players = 9x599 = 5391 L$ = 22.00 $ *Level 5 - 12 players = 12x599 = 7188 L$ = 29.34 $ NOTE: This can be achieved by some 'normal' players, since it is highly plausible to convince two friends to join the game. While someone tries to get other achievements, these ones will come on their own. REVENANT SCREAMS - Costs: 599 L$ per HUD for each new target *Level 1 - 10 players = 10x599 = 5990 L$ = 24.45 $ *Level 2 - 25 players = 25x599 = 14 975 L$ = 61.12 $ *Level 3 - 50 players = 50x599 = 29 950 L$ = 36.67 $ *Level 4 - 100 players = 100x599 = 59 900 L$ = 122.2 $ *Level 5 - 250 players = 250x599 = 149 750 L$ = 611.2 $ NOTE: While someone tries to get other achievements, these ones will come on their own. EMBRACER / ENRAGER - suppose 20% humanity per each (=56 L$) *Level 1 - 2 players = 2x56 = 112 L$ = 0.46 $ *Level 2 - 4 players = 4x56 = 224 L$ = 0.91 $ *Level 3 - 6 players = 6x56 = 336 L$ = 1.37 $ *Level 4 - 9 players = 9x56 = 504 L$ = 2.06 $ *Level 5 - 12 players = 12x56 = 672 L$ = 2.74 $ NOTE: This can be achieved by some 'normal' players, since it is highly plausible to convince two friends to join the game. While someone tries to get other achievements, these ones will come on their own. VITAL CHAIN / LUMEN CHAIN - suppose 20% humanity per each (=56 L$) *Level 1 - 10 players = 10x56 = 560 L$ = 2.29 $ *Level 2 - 25 players = 25x56 = 1400 L$ = 5.71 $ *Level 3 - 50 players = 50x56 = 2800 L$ = 11.42 $ *Level 4 - 100 players = 100x56 = 5600 L$ = 22.86 $ *Level 5 - 250 players = 250x56 = 14 000 L$ = 57.14 $ NOTE: While someone tries to get other achievements, these ones will come on their own. DETECTIVE / INVESTIGATOR / VOYAGER / WORLD TRAVELS / DETERMINED *No costs. BLOOD DISCIPLE / MOON DISCIPLE - Since an apple = 14 L$, 100% humanity = 20 apples = 280 L$ *Level 1 - 250% = 2.5x280 = 700 L$ = 2.86 $ *Level 2 - 500% = 5x280 = 1400 L$ = 5.71 $ *Level 3 - 1000% = 10x280 = 2800 L$ = 11.43 $ *Level 4 - 2500% = 25x280 = 7000 L$ = 28.57 $ *Level 5 - 5000% = 50x280 = 14 000 L$ = 57.14 $ BLOOD FOUNTAIN / MOON FOUNTAIN - Since an apple = 14 L$, 100% humanity = 20 apples = 280 L$ *Level 1 - 500% = 5x280 = 1400 L$ = 5.71 $ *Level 2 - 1000% = 10x280 = 2800 L$ = 11.43 $ *Level 3 - 5000% = 50x280 = 14 000 L$ = 57.14 $ *Level 4 - 10 000% = 100x280 = 28 000 L$ = 114.3 $ *Level 5 - 25 000% = 250x280 = 70 000 L$ = 285.7 $ VAMPIRE FRENZY / VAMPIRE BERSERK / LYCAN FRENZY / LYCAN BERSERK - no costs, fluids are only transferred or transformed. TOTAL COSTS: If you want to get all 37 achievements, at level 5, you will need to spend: 149 750x6 + 62 250x2 + 249 750x1 + 70 000x2 = 1 412 570 L$ = 5766 $ This calculation is made on minimum cost. For example, you can get a level 5 moon disciple while spending money to get a level 5 moon fountain. Dieties To be ranked as a demigod, you need to sacrifice 1000 liters of blood or 10 000 lumens or humanity (equivalent of 1000 listers of cider, 4000 apples or 25 000 % humanity). Estimated cost for this is of 50 000 L$ 0r 204 $. There can be only 3 gods and only a king (queen, alpha) can become a god. So, first you have to spend 240 479 L$ (=981.5 $) to become a king. The demigod with highest amount of sacrifices will become a god, while previous god will become a demigod. THEY CHANGED THE GODS This happens about 10 times every month. So, this means that 'gods' have to spend over and over money to keep their places. Well, it is said that anyone can sacrifice vital fluids on an altar for a king. Now, to be honest, who does this, for a stranger? Tests show that those who sacrifice fluids for someone are listed on Bloodlines database in chronological order and they remain for hours listed there. This means that the amount of sacrifices is small, but the volume of fluids is high. May someone do an experiment: create an idol from imagination, build a shrine and try to convince people to worship it. Maybe you will find someone in a million to accept worship a fake god, but for sure you will never find someone to give money to sacrifice for something that does not exist. So, let it be clear: Maybe some close friends will accept to 'donate' something to sacrifice on an altar, but if you decide to become a god, don't expect people will come to you and pay for nothing. If you want to be a 'god' for years, guess you will have to sacrifice 10 times more then you do once. So, you will spend 500 000 L$ or 2040 $. cONCLUSION To be the best of the best, you need to spend: Gear: 20 173 L$ Emperor: 6 248 059 L$ All achievements: 1 412 570 L$ God status: 500 000 L$ TOTAL: 8 180 802 L$ = 36 360 $. See Also Second Life Geography Vampire Systems Opposition To Vampire Systems Category:Demography